


【JOJO】拔作

by AlessaRK9800



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaRK9800/pseuds/AlessaRK9800
Summary: 校园上位圈肉食狼系男生 x 班级下层自卑虚荣兔系女子
Kudos: 11





	【JOJO】拔作

**Author's Note:**

> 校园上位圈肉食狼系男生 x 班级下层自卑虚荣兔系女子

恋爱是势均力敌、棋逢对手。  
如若不这样的话，就会有一方陷入自卑。

在自己和承太郎宣布交往的时候，你欣喜若狂、洋洋得意地在不经意间透露给周围人自己拿下了最有男人味最受欢迎的承太郎。  
可是这种兴奋很快就冷却下来。  
在刚认识承太郎的时候，你就发现你和他并不是棋逢对手。  
对方很优秀——他有着所有女生日思夜想的英俊脸孔，有着所有男生都希冀的战斗力和男子气魄，他有着优渥的家境，他有着自己的未来的目标……  
而自己不过是最平凡最普通的女生而已。就算有那么一两项还不错的优点，可是自己永远不能像他一样可以做到人间翘楚。

他好像是那种，不管你自己怎么努力追赶、提升自我，也不应该奢想的目标。  
他有多完美，就称得你有多自卑。

不健全的恋爱心理导致了什么呢？  
他的不耐烦与愤怒，你的不安与焦虑。  
你总是控制不住自己，总是说出一些自我贬低的话，比如“隔壁班的xx同学好看又能干，简直就像承太郎女版。不像我”。

这样的话说一次两次，承太郎也许还会别扭地用他自己的方法宽慰你。  
可说多了，就惹人厌了，不是每个人都有耐心去安慰一个扭曲过度的人。

……举个例子，比如现在这样。

他会皱眉咋舌，猛地吸口烟，堵住你的唇，阻止你继续说蠢话的势头，呛得你一喉咙烟味。

“嗯嗯……咳咳、呜嗯……”

他用力地吸吮你的唇，直到你双唇红肿、痛得眼角含泪也没有停下。  
他边吻你边将手探向你的胸部，将水手服推上去，拽开你的三角巾，任由它被踩在他的脚下。  
你没有抵抗。

接着，他几乎是用扯的将你胸衣打开，粗暴的手法让你被勒得痛呼。

“等一下……这是社团活动室！可能会有人过来的！”  
你的胸部裸露在空气之中。

“你们社团除了你都是幽灵部员，而且社团活动室靠在废弃的旧校舍。再说了，被别人看到了有什么不好？”  
他知道你只是缺乏安全感而已。你也没有真的用力把他推开。

他盖过你的话语，再度堵住你说话的唇……仿佛是嫌你烦的样子。  
他轻咬你的耳垂，喷洒出的烟草气味舔舐着你的耳廓。  
接着，他用唇滑过你裸露的胸部，并用嘴含住你因发冷而激凸的乳尖。

“呀啊……呜……”  
虽然一般只有你拉着他来这里享受二人世界，活动室的门也被习惯性地反锁上了，窗帘也有拉上，但是还是有点过于羞耻了。

身体是无法像头脑那样理智地思考的。  
自己确实很喜欢承太郎这样野性。

承太郎舔过的突起变硬，胸部也因为湿漉漉的触感而胀起，快感从那尖端扩散开来。

“但是万一有人靠近的话……”  
“烦死了，闭嘴。”

他逆反地故意发出声响，唇舌之间啧啧有声地挑弄吮吸着乳尖。  
你感觉到身体止不住地发热，内裤早在他吻上来的时候就湿了。

“够了……不要再闹了……”  
所以自己到底为什么总是要传播负能量给他，还希冀他安慰你呢……

你越是反抗，他越是侵略得越多。  
他将手探入你的裙中——他是真的要在这种地方给你教训。

你想从他怀抱中逃开，扭动着身体。  
“会有人过来呀！”  
“没有关系。”  
“万一被看见了……！”  
“吵死了婆娘。”

他毫不怜惜地将你往活动室的桌子上一推，你失力地趴在课桌上，吃痛地捂住自己扭到的手腕。

他掀起你的裙子，扯掉的内裤在肌肤上留下深深的红痕。

“……你要做什么？”  
“看着不就知道我要做什么了吗。你也湿了。”

你的私处已经因为刚才的粗暴的前戏而湿润了。  
自己真是太变态了。

虽然你早就有了骑虎难下的预感，甚至还有些故意引诱他这么做的意思，但是他坦坦荡荡地说出来倒是更加增添了你的羞耻与后悔。

“一边说着不要一边湿成这样的女人。”  
“嗯嗯、啊……”  
在入口处摩擦的手指毫不客气地插入进来，指节分明的手指让你不自觉地吸紧。

明明就是在白天随时都可能有人路过的活动室，似乎正是因为这种算是公众场合性爱的背德和刺激，让你的身体更加渴望着他。

手指每在内部动一下，你的身体就止不住地随着他的动作扭动。  
身下的课桌也随之发出移动的铁锈声。  
在这样的情景，你草木皆兵，生怕一丝响动都会引起别人的注意。

“哈……啊……嗯、啊……”  
“听到了吗？”  
承太郎在你耳边说着，手下的动作越加放肆。  
咕啾咕啾……水声在活动室中回荡。  
对现在的你而言，这些都是让你紧绷神经的声音。

“啊嗯……啊……”  
身体像是和头脑分开一样，身体贪婪地追求着承太郎的肉体，头脑却在谴责自己不理智为什么要无理取闹。

“比平常还夸张啊。”  
“呼啊……啊……”

承太郎的手指玩弄着你的身体深处，他的脸上是一种俯视着你的神情。

想要更多……

“你里面在动。脸上倒是一副这样也满足不了的表情。”

穴口被扩张得比刚才更大，他一口气把手指增加到了三根，不给你适应的余地。

“呀啊……嗯啊……啊啊……”  
刺激比刚才的一根手指来得激烈，但是就算如此，还是觉得这样不够。

“这样也依旧不要吗？”承太郎快速动着手指，同时大拇指摩擦着阴蒂，“不要的话那就算了。”

他明明就知道，没有人会在这个时候还保持着理智。  
他这样说的话，反而让你不知该如何是好。  
拒绝他的话，可能会雪上加霜吧？  
可是哀求他继续的话……

“……继续。”  
你忍着不去想着所谓的又当又立的自尊心，闭上眼睛，压抑的嗓音好不容易说出一个词。

“只用手指？”  
他再度抽动手指，你不禁吐露出淫荡的声音。

“说啊。手指就满足了吗？”

“……”  
“我听不到。”  
“……插进来……”  
“什么东西插进来？”  
“……那个……”  
“快说。”

你低下头，背后的他是看不到你的表情的。

“承太郎的……肉棒……”  
“要求别人帮忙的时候，是这么没礼貌的吗？”  
“拜托你……插进来……”  
“好吧。”

他抽出手指，咕啾一声后爱液顺着他手指滴到地上。

你听到他在你背后解开皮带和拉链的声音，随后是又热又硬的东西抵在你的穴口。  
但承太郎只是用肉棒在入口处摩擦，迟迟不给你个痛快。

“……还是要我……求你吗？”  
“……怎样才好呢？”承太郎停顿后说道，“没兴趣了。今天就到此为止。”

……哎？  
自己是被抛弃了吗？  
你大脑空白。

“不要……快给我……求你……不要走……”  
像是抛弃了自尊，你耍赖地哀求着，试图将腰凑向他。  
你的泪水因焦急痛苦的心情溢出来。

自己已经在他面前，连虚伪的自尊都没有了。

“我知道了。”

被承太郎的肉棒贯穿的瞬间，一种羞耻而又甜美的晕眩感袭击着身体。  
泪水模糊了视线，你只能听到身下的桌子不断地吱呀吱呀地叫着。

“嗯、嗯、哈啊……啊啊……”  
你不满足于承太郎慢慢地抽送，于是配合着他的撞击主动摆动着腰。

“别着急……嗯……哈……”  
“啊……啊嗯、啊……”  
“明白了吗？你离不开我。只要你别再疑神疑鬼……我就让你更舒服。”

……就算这样允诺，也没办法保证自己不多想啊。  
但是……确实已经离不开承太郎了。  
是因为很喜欢他的身体能够满足肉欲吗？还是思想早就被他侵占了呢？

这样允诺他真的好吗？自己这样真的好吗？  
这样自己会真的快乐吗？

……以后怎么样无所谓，失去了理智后只想承太郎给予更多的快感。

“好……我答应。”  
“乖孩子。”  
“呀……啊啊……！”

承太郎压低你的背部，将你的腰抬高。  
分身随即进到更深处，抵着子宫口撞击着，快感如海浪般拍打而来。

你几乎无法呼吸地颤抖着身子，但承太郎紧追不舍地激烈地抽插着。  
又粗又硬的阴茎在湿得过分的小穴中来回抽送。

奇怪的感觉……每当承太郎的巨物到达深处时，身体又会拉着你登上更高的地方。  
身体被撞击得让你感到一阵近乎呕吐的晕眩，喉咙早就嘶哑得发不出像样的声音。

“嗯、嗯啊……我还想要……啊……”  
“唔哈……里面吸得太紧的话……会无法继续的……”  
“那就更用力地、嗯哈……插进来……就好了……”  
“是吗……嗯……”

数不清的浪潮在你身下涌起，快感让你无法思考背后的承太郎的说的话的含义。

“我一直以为……你离不开我。但是，也许我才……”  
“呼……哈啊……”  
“每次抱你……对我……束缚……”

快感让你的听觉都要淹没了，被撞击的身体和摇晃的快感是你目前能感知到的东西。  
“束缚”……是指什么呢？  
他的话怎么听不清呢。

“……啊、啊、啊……”被欲望充斥的你只能无力地娇喘着。  
“哈啊……你把我……”

承太郎的话语听上去很痛苦的样子……可是你没有余力去细究了。

“已经快了……”  
“嗯……嗯……充满、充满我……”  
“呼……哈啊……”  
“嗯嗯！……啊啊……”

随着承太郎的分身的一阵抖动，他渐渐停下了动作。  
将自己的精液释放完后，他在背后抱住了你，在你脖颈发出粗重的喘息。

整理完残局后，承太郎抱着你沉默着。

话又说回来，你们之间这样的气氛真的好吗？  
短暂的肉欲结束后，你的内心只能感受到空虚的钝痛，索然无味。  
不管中出多少次，承太郎那样做是填满不了你的内心的空洞的。  
你的扭曲的不安……

爱情无法弥补的东西，肉欲更是无法填满的。

“……只有这样。”  
说完这句话，承太郎便陷入了沉默。

“？”你不解地望向他。  
“你的心一直悬在空中，空荡荡的脑袋里想的都是些什么废料？……我可受不了。我要你现在就把那些垃圾从你头脑里清空。”

说罢，他向你的耳边狠狠地咬了一下。


End file.
